An Unexpected Connection
by DigitalAngel4U
Summary: When Jean is given the chance to tutor the infamous Quicksilver she discovers a connection she never would have believed. Incomplete


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Seriously. I wrote this a ways back so forgive me if it sucks!  
  
Jean Gray looked around the office from the leather chair she was seated in. She wondered why on Earth Principal Darkholme wanted to see her. She only hoped she wasn't in trouble. She knew from personal experience that she was not fond of the X-men. She was surprised she had called her here.  
'It must just be something involving school.' She thought, biting her lip. But her thoughts were interrupted when the office door gracefully swung open and Raven Darkholme A.K.A Mystique walked in.  
Jean noticed the look on the older mutants face. It was a look of irritation. She seemed to be getting that look a lot lately.  
Mustering up her courage she cleared her throat. " Is there something you needed Principal Darkholme?" Jean asked sincerely. Darkholme looked up at the mutant girl from her desk. " There is something Ms. Gray." Her principal started, "You and I both know that your grades are some of the highest in your junior class and I am in need of a favor that requires your academic skills."  
Jean smiled and said, "If you told me the situation then I'm sure I'd be able to help." Darkholme sighed as if embarrassed to ask, " I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring a sophomore for me."  
" Oh I'd love to help." Jean replied delighted. This could turn out to be a challenge for her. 'Mystique' smiled an obvious smile of relief and said, " It can be an extra test grade if you tutor the same student for a week. Though I'm sure your grades need no improvement."  
Jean smiled a bit taken off guard by her enemy's compliment. 'Thank you," she replied "do you need me to start anytime in particular?" Darkholme nodded, " Could you start after school today in room 665 or at least I think that's the number."  
" Absolutely," Jean nodded in agreement. "Perfect." Darkholme said a smile tugging at her lips, "But remember there is no backing out now." Jean raised her eyebrow at this as she exited the office and headed for lunch.  
  
Jean silently sat down for lunch with the X-men. Lately everything she said seemed to offend people. But a concerned voice brought her back to reality. She soon looked at Kitty whom had been waving her hand in front of her friend's face for a while. Kitty frowned, " Are you okay? You like totally spaced out when I asked you a question." Jean gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Kitty I've been a little preoccupied lately. What was the question?" "I was wondering if you would like chaperone my date with Lance. If someone doesn't come with me I can't go." Kitty said a concerned look still sketched on her face. "Sorry, I have to tutor a student today after school. But I'm sure Rogue can go with you." Jean explained. Scott came and sat down next to Jean also hurling a question at her, "Hey Jean," he asked, "Some of us are going to the movies after school today, You wanna come?" She solemnly shook her head, "Can't I'm tutoring after school 'till 6:00 for the rest of the week." So a whole day she could spend with her friends would soon be spent with the last person on her mind.  
  
Well, the end of the day came quickly for Jean and she soon found herself walking down the 10th grade hall. She stopped before room 665 and pulled gently at the handle only to discover it locked. Sighing she walked to the nearest door, 666. She felt a chill run up her spine at the number, but quickly dismissed it. Opening the door she saw the one person she did not suspect to be tutoring. For there sitting at a desk was the one and only Pietro Maximoff. Jean cleared her throat to get the sophomore's attention. He looked up and his face contorted into an expression she couldn't quite place. He glared at her, "Yeah, what do YOU want?" "I'm here to tutor you." She answered trying to sound as earnest as possible. He shook his head as if it were on fire, "No way," he said in a disbelieving way, "Mystique is having an X-dork tutor me? I'll pass." And with that said he bolted for the door. But Jean was one step ahead of him and before he reached the door it slammed shut and locked. "What are you talking about?" she asked a shocked look on your face. "You'd rather fail then put aside a few petty differences?" "Yeah," he said with a short sarcastic tone in his voice, "and the fact that you're giving me the whole let's be friends thing is already discouraging." Jean let out a small laugh she'd almost forgot Pietro was in the Brotherhood. "Well," she began, "Maybe we can work past that."  
  
Pietro couldn't believe his luck; Mystique had to get an X-men member to tutor him. He listened to Jean's proposal and rolling his eyes he unlocked the door and walked out. Jean couldn't believe this! Could he not take a hint, She Didn't Care! But she wasn't going to let him off that easily. This was her challenge! And though she hated using her powers in school this was an exception.  
  
Pietro was already half way down the hall. He didn't feel the need to run. To just zip off into the distance. Maybe if it had been anyone else or any other X-men. Had it been Cyclops he would have gotten into a fight, He doubted it would have been Rouge (her grades were as bad as his.) but if it had been he would have cooperated (she wasn't that bad). Had it been Kitty he would have bugged the hell out of her but put up with her for Lance. But this was the one X-men he didn't know much about. Socially or on the battlefield. He knew she was considered popular and that was about it. He continued walking until he just couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. Suddenly he found himself into the air and floating backwards. He tried to struggle, but it was too strong. When he was finally put down he found himself back in the same room he had left, and turned around to find himself face to face with Jean Gray. He gulped. Maybe he should've learned more about this one.  
  
"Don't be scared," Jean ushered him into his desk, "I just want you to give me a chance at this tutoring." He stared at her his mouth open and an evident look of confusion on his face. Sighing she sat down and grabbed one of his books. "We can start with Chemistry." She said, a hopeful look on her face. He rolled his eyes and quickly said, "Fineifitmeansthatmuchtoyou." But a smile crept onto Jean's face; she knew what he said.  
  
Jean soon found out that Pietro didn't have that badly of grades, but really wanted to learn. And he didn't have a bad attitude either. She was starting to think they might become, dare she say it, ..friends. Frowning she looked at her watch, 5:30. "Hey Pietro?" she asked. "Yeah what is it Red?" he countered using Lance Alvers nickname for her. She let out a sigh and shaking her head she whispered, "I do have a name you know." Pietro frowned, "Sorry, JEAN!" he exclaimed hands in the air. Jean bit her lip. She didn't think he heard her, and what was this? Pietro Maximoff, Apologizing! "So what did you need?" Pietro asked impatiently tapping his foot 10 times a second. "Oh." Jean said feeling like an idiot; "Well it's almost time to go, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the library to get a few things?" "Sure." he said shrugging his shoulders. Jean waited for him as he flung his backpack over his shoulders. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. 'Oh no.' Jean thought. " I'll race you." he dared. Jean laughed. He shook his head already predicting the answer. Finally he sighed, "Fine we'll go at your speed." Jean smiled and then asked, "why do you always feel the need to go faster even though you don't have to?" "I get that question a lot." Pietro answered as he actually took awhile to think about it. " It's mainly cause my entire body moves ten times faster physically and mentally." He finished a smirk on his face at the look on Jean's face. "It's hard you know. That everyone is going SO much slower than you." He told her. She frowned. "I didn't know." she admitted to him. He frowned, "well now you do." At that moment it started to rain. She sighed. Just when she thought she was getting somewhere. He squinted at her. "Where's your ride?" he questioned. "Late." She mumbled frustrated. "How about I give you a lift?" he offered. She looked at him puzzled. "But you're younger than me and you can't even drive." He smirked. "Who said anything about a car." And before she knew what was happening she had been literally swept off her feet and into Pietro's arms going a speed she never thought she'd go. The air blowing rapidly at her somehow put things into a new perspective for her. Being with Pietro today had been somewhat a breath of fresh air and she wondered if this was how Pietro felt every time he ran. As he carried her she wondered just what this week would turn out like.  
  
DigitalAngel4U: So like it? Hate it? Reviews and Flames welcome. If you like it I'll finish it. 


End file.
